The Legendary Kitsune Shinigami
by waternelon
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,And the Sasuke Retrieval Team Die And Go To The Soul Society Can They Get Over The Ghost Of The Past And Move on And Truly Get To Know Each other Past And All
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A YAOI AND WILL NOT TURN INTO A YAOI BOT EVERYONE WILL TURN INTO CLOSER FREINDS **

**OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER I ****HOPE YOU LIKE IT I JUST HAD ALOT OF IDEAS RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO NARUTO WILL PROBABLY TURN INTO A TOTAL BAD-ASS WITH POWER...OK ONTO THE STORY...**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**THEY OWN NARUTO**

**First off is the Manga parts - first is the creator of the Manga, Masashi Kishimoto, as he also has a cut of the anime as well; then there is Shueisha (which is the Publisher of the Manga) and Viz Media (which is the English Publisher)**

Then there is the Anime parts - first is the director of the Anime, Hayato Date, then there is the Studio which is Studio Pierrot, the English Licensor is Viz Media.

* * *

This is starting during the sasuke retrieval arc

* * *

Chapter 1.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

These two words hung from the Valley of The End, resulting in an explosion horrible magnitude of a . After a minute or so blood curdling screams echoed through out the valley making the Legendary Sharigan Kakashi flinch.

"_Please_ _Don't Die__ Naruto I'm coming." _Kakashi thought franticly as he jumped from tree to tree

Naruto spat up another ounce of blood as he tried to hold the wound near his neck that Sasuke had inflicted upon him by his **Chidori**.

"_Am…. I …going t..to die…here?." _Naruto thought weakly. Meanwhile Sasuke was howling in pain as he held what was left of his right arm after the **Rasengan** hit him.

"Y..you idiot, l..lo..look at w..hat you did to m..me" Sasuke whimpered. Naruto just stared as his best friend no brother dies befor his eyes.

"_I..I'm sorry.. Sa.. Sakura.." _Were Naruto's last thought's before he laid his down and forever left the land of the living or so he thought.

**OOoooOOOOoooOoOoOoOoOooOOOoO oOoOoooOoOoOoOooOo**

(**With Shikamaru)**

"Time to die you shit garbage!" The red head of the Sound Five spat as she continued to get out of out of Shikamaru's **'Kagemane no jutsu'**ready to stab him with a kunai

"_T__his is so troublesome, I'm running out of chakra and stamina. Unless someone comes to save my ass I'm dead" _Then he felt it, the cold blade of a kunai in his throat, Shikamaru spat up a large amount of blood and fell to the ground,as death was coming to grab him.

**OOoOoOoOOOoOoOooOoOOOooooOoO oOooOoOoooOoOOOOoo**

(**With Chouji)**

"Heh I.. I actually did it heh heh." Choji whispered as he walked away from the corpse of Jirobo holding stomach in pain.

"Ahhhh it hurts so bad!" Choji shouted as he tried to withstand the pain from his chakra depletion, suddenly he felt a sharp pain coming from his back, he moved his hand around and pulled out a kunai knife from his back, he turned around to see Jirobo crouching on the ground, spitting up blood.

"If.. if I'm g..going to di.. die you're coming with me…." Jirobo finished as he fell to the ground, dead. Choji fell to the ground as well and tried to hold the wound on his back but it was useless he was too tired to move.

"I..I'm sorry Sh..Shika..maru….. I cou-" Choji could'nt finish his statement as dath took him

**OOOoOOOoOOOOoooOoOOOoOoOoOoO oOoOoooOoOoooOooOoo**

Kiba sighed as he leaned up against a tree to try and catch his breath.

"That's was close Akamaru, we we managed to get away from them." Kiba said referring to the sound five members Sakon and Ukon.

"Did you now." a voice said, Kiba turned around and saw the face of Sakon who was wearing his jacket.

"Thanks for the jacket , I guess that nose of yours didn't sense me because you're too familiar with your own scent. I'm bored of you,you can die now." Sakon said as he pulled out a kunai and prepared to stab kiba in the head,but he stopped, he got an twisted,disgusting smile and threw the kunai at Akamaru.

"NO!" Kiba shouted as he tried to get up but the wound he gave him self to get Ukon out of his body stopped him from moving. Kiba closed his eyes as he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and a of pained bark. He opened his eyes and saw Akamaru, dead, tears started to fall from Kiba's eyes as he looked at his best friend and partner. Sakon walked over to Akamaru and recovered his kunai he then spat on Akamaru, enraging Kiba.

"YOU..YOU ASSHOLE I'LL KILL YOU!" Kiba shouted.

"Mmmhmm,DIE!" Sakon threw the kunai at Kiba embedding it in his head, killing him instantly.

**OOoOooOOooOoOOoOoooOoooOoOOo OoooOooOoooOOooOOoOooOO**

In the forest where the battles of the Sound Five and the Konoha retrieval ninja were fighting a bald man wearing the usual shinigami uniform and his zanpakuto tied to his belt was walking down a path,He was Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of the 11th Division of Soul Society, the division was on a hollow hunt near Konoha

"Two low level hollows all I've been able to find." Ikkaku said he looked up and saw a boy with white eyes, a tan shirt, brownish shorts, long brown hair and a chain attached to his chest.

"Ah at least there's something to do here ." Ikkaku said with a sigh as he walked up to the boy.'_Not the most fun thing to do though'_

"Who are you!?" The boy shouted

"Relax kid I'm here to help if that's what you call it, how long have you been dead?"

"A couple minuets,probally."

"Who or what killed you?"

"Him." Neji said as hi motioned for him towards the Dead body of Kidomaru and his ghost.

"I'm going to kill you, you brat!" Kidomaru shouted

"Oh really i was under the impression that we were both dead already,so tell me how do you plan to kill a already dead ghost"Said Neji And with that comment all Kiddomaru could manage was a dumb sounding "Oh."

"What's your two names?" Ikkaku asked.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Kidomaru."

"_Hmmm they both have a strong reiatsu for new soul's I would guessed a couple hundred years." _Ikkaku thought

"Well Neji, Kidomaru my name is Ikkaku Madarame and I am a shinigami and 3rd seat of the 11th division of Soul Society. Soul Society is what you know as Heaven, but before I send you there I will explain a few things." So Ikkaku began to explain hollows, wholes, the duty's of a shingami, reiatsu, the other divisions and zanpakuto.

"Now I will send you two to the Seireitei where you will be sent to the Shinigami academy and trained to be a shinigami." Ikkaku said as he raised his zanpakuto and hit Neji on the fore head with the butt of his sword sending Neji to Soul Society in a flash of blue light and Kidomaru right after him.

"Well I guess this trip wasn't a total waste. I wonder where Yumichika is?" Ikkaku said,Then almost as if planned Yumichika appeared right beside him looking kind of disgusted.

"What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku asked

"I just sent this really gross boy to Soul Society,He had the most disgusting hair cut, these Caterpillars for eye brows, the creepiest outfit and the buggiest eyes I have ever seen." Yumichika shuddered.

"What was his name?"

" 'Rock Lee' I think."

"What killed him?" Ikkaku asked.

"This teen who could use his bones as weapons. I sent him to Seiretei as well, he died of some type of illness right after he killed Lee, I think he said his name was Kimimaro Kaguya" Yumichika said.

"Hmmmm interesting, well let's go see if we can find some hollows I'm bored." Ikkaku said as he and his life long friend walked off hoping for a good fight.

**OOoOoOooooOoOOoooOoOooOoOOoO ooooOoOoOooOoooooOo**

"Hey dobe you finally up"Sasuke said as he saw Naruto stir

"Oh,well this is quite interesting,truly unexpected" Naruto said unusually calm as he stared at his own corpse which was quite creepy. Noticing the chain on his chest for the first time Naruto started tugging at it.

"So since we died you are gonna drop your mask of a loud,annoying,weak,Sakura fanboy,idiot though that's good for me you probably would've beaten me quite quickly if you didn't wear it"said Sasuke as he also started to tug at his chain

"Oh yeah,dobe what happened to your appearance" He said as He just got his first real good look at Naruto since they died and,Naruto no longer appeared to be a good 6 inches shorter than her he now looked only 1 or 2 inches shorter than him,he wore a forest green hoodie with some black cargo pants with green in-lines,along with some blue ninja sandals he also had very little skin showing even though it was quite hot outside**(**which Sasuke noted as weird**)**he also had on some green finger-less gloves,his hair was now also longer it was tied in a ponytail alot like jiraiya's except Naruto's stopped 2 or 3 inches above his but and the last 2 or 3 inches of his hair was blood red just like Gaara's but Naruto's red hair seemed deeper more bright like blood and his face seemed more angular and he was more pale the exact same skin color as his father ,his eyes also narrowed the same wayas the yondaime's also had 3 piercing in his left ear so all in all he looked just like a mini-yondaime with red ends longer hair and 3 piercings in his left ear.

Sasuke finally got used to Naruto's true 's family used to be one of the council families meaning he could see pictures of the Yondaime which few people could do and all he could do was just sit list the before unnoticed ways they actually look alike but before he could say any thing he was cut off by Naruto noticing he was talking

"-And are you sasuke gonna drop your mask of a quiet,annoying,brooding,avenger and as for my appearance it went with my mask also sasuke could you stop staring at me know i'm beautiful but i'm not gay."said Naruto as he started tuggin' his chain again

Sasuke scoffed at the comment while closing sitting down saying "Ha,I'm not gay."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice of a very cheerful sounding girl,probably talking about tugging on the train,so he took her advice and stopped tuggin' at his chain not knowing what else to do.

Naruto looked up to see a little girl with bubble gum pink hair, wearing a white kosode, a black kimono and hakama, a white obi sash and a sword that she was carrying by a small strap on the kinda reminded him of Sakura and he scowled at the thought.

This earned a 'hmmm' from Naruto and Sasuke

"Who are you"said Naruto

"Hehehe, my name is Yachiru Kusajishi and I'm a shingami, Vice-captain of the 11th squad of Soul Society and president of the Shinigami Women's Association!"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered dumbly.

"Hehe I'm a…." 'ring, ring' "Oops hold on a sec please." Yachiru said as she started rummaging through her out fit.

"Ahhhhhhhh where is it!" Yachiru said, franticly trying to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"Aha, here it is" she said as she put some thing next to her ear."Hello….. oh hi Ken-chan…. We're leaving?... Ok I'll be there in a minute, bye Ken-chan!" She then moved the thing away from her ear and put it back in too her out fit.

"I have to go but I'll see you later." Yachiru said, she then disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Naruto and hit him on the head with her sword,And she did the same to a shocked sasuke

"Hey what was that fo…" Naruto stopped as the ground around him started flashing blue and he began to sink in to the ground.

"Bye, bye " Yachiru waved until Naruto was gone. When Naruto awoke the first thing that he saw was that he was now in a big white room and his friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee and Neji in it , there were also some who weren't his friend's meaning Jirobo, Kimimaro and Kidomaru who also were wearing white robes.

**OOoOoOOoooOoooOOooOoOoOooOoO oOOoooOoOOoOOOo**

"What. Did you guys die too?" Naruto asked there shocked looks at his new clothes and appearance

"Yep, we all did I guess." Choji said,the first to get over the shock

"Troublesome."muttered shikamaru

"YOSH! My cool and youthful rival is here with me in the after life also, this is most awesome!" Lee shouted as if they hadn't just died a minute ago

"Lee please calm down,please." Neji said pleading calmly

"Does anyone know where we are." Naruto asked.

"Didn't the shinigami that sent you here tell you?Also what happened to your appearance" Kiba asked.

"You mean the one that brought me and Sasuke here, she said is that her name was Yachiru Kusajishi, that she was a shinigami, that she was the vice-captain of the 11th squad whatever that is and that she was the president of the Shinigami Women's Association, now where are we?"Sauke nodded as if confirming what he said was true while not answering Kiba's question

"We're in Soul Society, It' heaven from I've heard, we've been here for a couple of minutes and the guy that sent me here said to wait for some one to come and pick us up. He said his name was Makizo Aramaki" Shikamaru said.

"Who brought you here guys?" Naruto asked.

"The captain of squad eleven" Kiba shuddered "Man that guy is creepy yet cool at the same time, he said his name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Kidomaru and I were sent here by a man named Ikkaku Madarame who is the 3rd seat of the 11th division." Neji said

"Kimimaro and I were sent here by the youthful 5th seat of the 11th division of Soul Society, Yumichika Ayasegawa!" Lee shouted.

"Me and Jirobo were sent by a guy named Tetsuzaemon Iba he says that he is the 10th seat in the 11th squad." Choji said.

They were about to say more but the doors to the room they were in opened to reveal a man wearing the usual shinigami garb only he had cut the sleeve's off, he wore a lot of wrap around his mouth and his sword was tied to his back.

"Hello my name is Zabuza Momochi 4th seat of squad eleven and I am here to escort you through the Seiretei and bring you to the Shinigami academy where you will be trained to be shinigami." Zabuza sounded like he had done this a thousand times and was getting tired of it, he looked around and examined every person until he landed on Naruto And Sasuke.

"What the hell killed you two kid!" Zabuza asked/shouted.

"I was killed by Sasuke." Naruto said sadly.

"And I was killed by Naruto"Sasuke said just as sadly

"Really? Well that's weird, anyway come on lets go." Zabuza said as he left the room with the nine new shinigami hopefuls right behind him.


	2. Revelations

OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I JUST HAD ALOT OF IDEAS RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO NARUTO WILL PROBABLY TURN INTO A TOTAL BAD-ASS WITH POWER...OK ONTO THE STORY...ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THEY OWN NARUTO

First off is the Manga parts - first is the creator of the Manga, Masashi Kishimoto, as he also has a cut of the anime as well; then there is Shueisha (which is the Publisher of the Manga) and Viz Media (which is the English Publisher)

Then there is the Anime parts - first is the director of the Anime, Hayato Date, then there is the Studio which is Studio Pierrot, the English Licensor is Viz Media.

* * *

Chapter 2.

"All right guy's here it is, the Shinigami Academy!" Zabuza shouted as he pointed too the large building.

"You will each spend six years in the academy, in that time you will learn the rules of basic swordsman ship, kido which in comparison is kind of like ninjutsu,then you will also learn about other shinigami tools that help us in are fight against hollows such as the Soul Pager and other gear and last but not least you will learn to form your zanpaktou then after the six year period is up you will take a graduation exam and if you pass you will be put in one of the Gotie 13 squad's that you would be most beneficial in. Now follow me." Zabuza finished as he pushed open the doors to the academy with the group following him.

"Hey sensei I've got some new ones for ya'!" Zabuza shouted.

"Zabuza Quiet I'm reading." Said a man reading from a very familiar orange book whose only definable feature is gray hair that closely resembles hatake kakashi and his zanpaktou on his side

"Hello My Name is Hatake shinei"(Actually I Just Don't Know What His Name Is :3) As he removed his book more of his features came into view he looked exactly like kakashi but with more worn older features and a pony-tail

At this sight Naruto,And Sasuke let a almost non-existent sigh escape their lips At this sight sasuke decided to speak

"Excuse me but are you in anyway related to Hatake Kakashi of Konhagakure"said sasuke who had gotten out of his shock a little faster than Naruto

"Yes I Am He is My Son how do you know him"stated hatake calmly but a little bit of sadness and regret could be detected in his voice which didn't go undetected by the Nin

Which earned a 'hmmmm' from Naruto as well as Sasuke

"He was mine and Sasuke's old sensei"said Naruto

"Okay enough of that let's get to assigning the rooms there will be a total of 14 people at most in each room "said hatake

"So Lee ,Neji,Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,And Chouji Please go to room 267 your other roomates are Rukia And Abari Renji you will have 3 free beds in your room follow this Also when You go to you room You'll see you New Academy Uniforms put them On And meet me Back here to Form your Zanpaktous"He let loose a Hell Butterfly And they followed

He did the same for the remaining shinigami hopefuls (I DIDN'T WRITE THEIR ROOMS BECAUSE THEY'RE REALLY NOT IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY)

The room had 7 bunk-beds And 2 window with a perfect view of the sky shikamaru took the top bunk of The Bed in the Left Corner of the room next to a window That Extended The Entire Wall and chouji took the Bottom bunk

Naruto took the Top Bunk of The Bed in right corner Next to A Big window That Extended the Entire Wall And Sasuke took The Bottom Bunk

LEE Took the Top Bunk Of The Bed Next to Shikamaru And Neji took The Bottom Bunk

Kiba Took the Top Bunk Of The Bed Next to Naruto To Himself

As they Got Setted into They're room Rukia And Renji came Around to meet Them Rukia was a petite Girl with hair that went just below her shoulders And A Bang that went straight down her face

And Renji was a Tall Guy with a tattos on his face that resembled Eyebrows And A Bandnna and blood red hair and alot of it tied up into a messy ponytail up on top of his head,nowhere as high as shikamaru's though,and a very muscular frame.

"HELLO MY NAME IS ROCK LEE!WHAT ARE YOUR YOUTHFUL NAMES!"Shouted/Asked Lee

"R..Ruikia you must Be our Roommates,Nice To Meet You All."She said Cheerfully After she Got Over Her Initial Shock

" Name is Abarai Renji."He half shouted

"YOSH, THOSE ARE VERY YOUTHFUL ARE VERY YOUTHFUL NAMES,YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST FLAME VERY BRIGHT"

"My Name Is Kiba Inuzuaka And This is Akamaru"said Kiba and akamaru barked

"My Name Is Uchia Sasuke Nice To Meet You"Said Sasuke

Sigh"Troublesome,My Name Is Nara Shikamaru."Said The Laziest Ninja In Existence With A Yawn

"My Name Is Neji Hyuuga"Said The Ever Stoic Pale-Eyed Ninja

"My Name Is Akimichi Chouji"Said The Cheerful Ninja

"My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"Said Naruto With A Small Smile

"So What Year Are You Guys In"Said Kiba

"We're Both First Years Just Formed Our Zanpaktous 2 weeks Ago!"Said Renji Pridefully

"Oh..Um I Was Just Wondering If I Could Get My Uniform With Long Sleeves And Legs"Said Naruto Sheepishly With A little Blush Evident On His Newly Untanned was just dreading the next Question which he Was Sure Gonna come But he could Hope Write 'Please Oh Please don't Ask Why"But Sure enough He Could Count On It The Dreaded question

"Why" Asked Rukia

"N..No Reason"muttered Naruto

"Then we WON'T Tell You!"yelled Renji

"Why Not I Just Wanted TO Know!"yelled back Naruto Just As Loud

"Tell us The Reason Why And We'll Tell You!"

" i'll Go Finds Out For Myself!"

" MY COOL RIVAL IS ACTING SO UNYOUTHFUL TODAY WE MUST HELP HIM"Shouted LEE

"Naruto what's wrong just tell us what's wrong"said a slightly annoyed Sasuke

"I would Also Like To Know The Reason As To Why You Cannot Wear Our Issued Uniforms"Came An Elderly Sounding Voice From The Doorway

"Yamamota sou-taicho!"Exclaimed Rukia And Renji With A 90 Degree The Konoha Nin Just Looked Confused

"Who Are You Old Man"Asked A Calmed Down Naruto,Getting Confused Nods from The Rest Of The Konoha Nin And a Small but Audible Gasp From Renji And Rukia

"Ah please Forgive Him He Didn't Mean It He Doesn't Know Who You Are!"Said Rukia Getting Even More Confused looks From The Konoha Nin

"Excuse me but Who Are you And Why Are Rukia And Renji Bowing Towards You And Speaking So respectfully Towards You I understand you're suppose to Respect your Elders But This Is Just A Little..."Said Naruto Trailing Off A Bit At The End

"This is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13."Rukia Said Getting Gasp And Awed looks From all the Konoha Nin.

"Ah,Really Sorry old man I didn't mean anything By It"Naruto Said With A Sheepish Rub Of the Back Of His head And The Feintist hint of a blush on his cheeks And a Small Bow to Hide It

"Oh I Don't Mind,Not At All Young One."Said Yamamoto With A slight Nod

"But you Did Not Tell Me why you wish to Have Long Sleeves And Pant' Legs"Said The Elderly Captain

"Oh...That's Just Cuz' i Have Somethings I'd Rather Keep Hidden"Hesitlany said Naruto

"Oh,I Am Sorry to say that we Do Not Have What you are Asking for"Said Yamamoto

"I..It's quite Alright"Said Naruto with Poorly Hidden Dissapointment

"IT SEEMS MY YOUTHFUL RIVALS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING A BIT LOW."Shouted Lee

Sigh "Troublesome"Muttered Shikamaru

"Oh Yeah Guys we Have To Go Form Our Zanpaktous"Said Kiba Breaking The Tense Atmosphere

'Thanks Kiba' Was the collective thought of all the shingami hopefuls in the room

"Right I'll Meet you Guys There" Said Naruto as he Grabbed His Uniform Rushing off Towards The Bathroom On The OTHER Side Of the Entire Dorm Room Everyone else just sighed and went to The Bathroom At The End Of the HALL 5 Minutes later they All came out wearing the usual male uniform a White short sleeved Shirt with blue Stripes on The Arms And Blue Shorts(**I CHANGED** **TO FIT MY STORY**:3)Then They Made Their way to Meet Hatake-San With Rukia And Renji toGo See they're New Roommates Zanpaktous

"Well took You Long Enough,That other group Already formed they're Zanpaktous well come On Let's Get Started Ah. Wait Where Is That Other One With the Blonde And Red Hair ."

"We Don't know He Should Be here Soon Though."Said Sasuke

So They Waited And They Waited

And They Waited

And They Waited Til' A Good Hour And Renji Broke

"Where The Hell Is That Punk-Ass CHIBI Shingami Wannabe At!"

Then As if On Cue The Door Started To Rattle But Before It Could Open Naruto Shouted Saying:

"Before i Come In Don't Be Suprised!Okay!?"Shouted Naruto About to Open The Door

"DON'T WORRY MY YOUTHFUL RI-"Shouting Lee Cut Off By of Them were Prepared Before Them Even Shikamaru And Neji Were surprised And wide-eyed

there he was..

Uzumaki Naruto...

With... Tattoos

On His Right Arm From his Shoulder Down to his elbow there Was A the Elbow Down There was a Two winged Black And Whate Dragon Made out Of Flames wrapping his arm,and On His Hand was The Number 9 In White with A Black Middle

On His Left Arm From his Shoulder Down to just 4 inches Below His Elbow Was The Final Scene of The Kyuubi v.s. The Yondaime Complete with a Full Body Kyuubi And Full Body Gamabunta Clash With The Yondaime on His Head,and just Below That Down to His Wrist Was The Word Hokage And On His Hand Was A Black 9 with A White Center

Over His Legs was an Elegant yet Forceful Beautiful Dragon That Connects Perfectly over his Legs This Dragon Is Different From His Other One

It Is An Oriental dragon, unlike it's counterpart it, is a mythical creature of great good will, power and wisdom. Equally at home in the sky or the ocean, it has come to symbolize a union of An Eye-catching Master-piece

Though they Don't Know It At The Time He Has Tribal Tattoos All Over His Back And the Word Demon In Red And Black Duration On His Chest

If It Wasn't For His Blush That Even Hyuuga Hinata Would Be proud He Would Look Totally Bad-ass Cool

"What"Was All Naruto Could Say Finally Getting Over His Embarresment And Getting The Blush Too Leave His Face

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL YOU LOOK TOTALLY COOL MOST AWESOME!"Shouted Lee The First To Get Out Of His Shock

"Whoa Naruto You Look Kinda Bad-ass"Said Kiba,All Everyone else Could Do was Nod In Agreement

"You Guys Don't Hate It Then I Have Something To Show You Guys Later."Said Naruto As He Went To Go Sit Next To Shikamaru

"Troublesome Blondes"Muttered Shikamaru

''Okay I will now tell you how to make a zanpaktou try and take your energy and condense it into a weapon oh ans since you guys have alot of power try an condense it as much as possible,now you first shikamaru.''Said Hatake-san

*Sigh*"Troublesome"Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to focus after a good five minutes a blue light glowed out of Shikamaru's hand he opened his eyes and held up the wakizashi that was now in his hand, it had a brilliant black and red blade design, the cross guard had the design of a deer running through a forest on each side of it, the sheath was a black and red just like the blade and the hilt also had then design of a deer only it was standing on top of a ledge looking up towards the sky as if it were cloud watching.

*Sigh*''To make this go faster we'll be doing this two at a time okay,lee,and chouji go.''It took the same amount of time for them to make they're zanpaktous chouji's was thick had a tan and brown hilt and cross-guard with no design ,Lee's was a little less thick and his hilt was green and orange hilt and cross-guard just like his chouji's with no design on them

"Okay Neji,and Sasuke"Said Hatake Sasuke's sword he used when he went to Orochimaru it was a Pure Silver Blade with A White Hilt And A Black Line Down The Middle Broken In The Middle With the Uchia Symbol and A Black Scabbard ,Neji's Sword was a traditional katana with with A Black hilt And Cross-guard With A Bird Design on The Pure Silver Blade

"Alright Kiba and Naruto Let's Finish this You Start Academy Tomorrow"Said Hatake Kiba Had A Chines War Sword With A Pack Of Wolves Running Through It And Naruto Had Two Katanas with Length just Above Half His Height With Dragons Running Through the one In His Right Hand the Dragon Was Facing the Point And Another Facing The Scabbard And A Giant Storm Going All Around It And A Black glossy Hilt More Deep And Black Than Anything Any of Them Had Ever Seen And The One In His Left Hand Sword There was A 9 tail fox Howling To The Moon And It Had A Blood Red

'_Hmmmm seems Like These Guys Have Talent Especially Sasuke_ And_ Naruto Might Make It Far in This Business'Thought Hatake_

_"_You young Ones Seem Quite Powerful"Said A Familiar Elderly voice

"Yamamoto Sou-Taicho what are you Doing Here"Asked Hatake Respectfully

"I Wished To Know Why That Young One Wanted A Different Uniform,But I Can See Why Quite Clearly Now,Hmmmm"Stated Yamamoto quite Camly

"Y-Yeah,But it's Okay Now"Stated Naruto With A Slight Blush Evident On His Cheeks

"Yes,Yes Now Go And Get To Your Room To Get To Sleep You All Have A Big Day Tomorrow"Said the Elderly Man

And A Chorus Of yes's Could Be Heard And the Sounds Of Feet Moving TO Leave the Room

Once They Got Back To The Room Rukia Left To Go And Change Since she's the Only Girl While The Boys Were Getting Undressed Naruto Decided To Show Them The Rest Of His Tattoos

"Hey Guys I'm Gonna Show You Guys Somethin' And You Have To Promise Not to Tell Anyone Okay"Said Naruo

"Sure As Long As it's NOTHING Gay!"Half shouted Renji With an Emphasis on nothing

"Yeah,Yeah And I'm Not Gay"Said Naruto As He proceeded to take off his shirt

"Hey what Did I Just say!"Screamed Renji

"What I Want To Show You Is Under My Shirt And Pants Genius."Said Naruto In A Matter-Of-Fact Voice He said While Starting To Pull His shirt And Pants again

Just When He Pulled Off His clothes They Were Shocked To See He Had More Tattoos He Had Tribal Tattoos All Over His back And A Pair Of Dragon Wings Made Of Black Flame On His High Thigh And The Word Demon In Red And Black Duration On His Chest With The Seal Beneath It But They Just Thought It Was A Tattoo

"Okay Naruto Naruto Time To Tell Us Why You Look Different From When You Were Alive And Where And Who Gave You So Many Damn Tattoos And Those piercings !"Shouted/Asked Kiba

*Sigh*"Okay,Okay The Reason I Look Different,From When I Was Alive Is Because I Used To Always Wear A Henge,The Reason I Did That was Because Would You Ever Take A Short,Loud,Idiotic,Blonde,As A Threat I Got All My Tattoos From An Old Friend In The Underworld Of Konoha And My Piercings Did Them Myself Bought Them From The One who Did My Tattoos."Said Naruto With A Sigh

"Wait What Do You Mean 'Underworld Of Konoha'"Asked chouji

"What you Don't Think That Konoha Is Really The Happy Go Lucky Peaceful Powerful Village They Say They Are No They Are Underworld Is What I Like To Call It They Keep All The 'Loose Ends' Criminals,Psychos,And People That Didn't Fit The Civilian Councils Taste And The People The Hokage Couldn't save It's the place I grew up in"Said Naruto With A Chuckle As He Saw All They're Shocked Faces And The Confused Face Of Renji And Rukia who came in While Naruto Was Explaining His Tattoos

*Sigh*" 's Just Go To Sleep"Said Shikamaru

"Sure."Said everyone in unison

* * *

**SORRY IT WAS SUCH A SLOW CHAPTER AND SORRY I GAVE HIM SO MANY TATTOOS IT'S JUST I LIKE HIM THAT WAY AND THE TATTOOS FINISH OFF HIS BAD-ASS IMAGE HE ONLY HAS 3 PIERCINGS IN HIS LEFT EAR **


End file.
